falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Book Chute
|derived =Hit Points: 70 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Nobody |actor =Beau Weaver |dialogue =NVDLC03SinkBookChuteTalker.txt |baseid = (activator) (talker NPC) |refid = (activator) (talker NPC) |footer = Book Chute ending slide }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} The Book Chute, or Library Processing Unit 232.7,Name from dialogue is an automated personality in the Big MT in 2281. Background The Book Chute is a mechanical device located in The Sink. Like all the other systems there, it was disabled shortly after Doctor Mobius left The Think Tank for the Forbidden Zone. When his personality back-up is recovered from Doctor Klein's house (House 101 in Higgs Village), he speaks like a dystopian authority, promising to protect citizens from "seditious material"; namely, pre-War books. According to his dialogue, he was also supposed to come equipped with an indoctrination module, but it was stripped to suit the R&D budget. He instead instructs the player character in how to perform a form of self-indoctrination, involving a small cage and a sack of mole rats. The Book Chute also dislikes communism, and anything related to it, often commenting on it when the player character is nearby. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * All My Friends Have Off Switches: The Book Chute is one of the appliances the Courier must upgrade. Other interactions The Book Chute converts old books into blank books, with each old book turned in yielding one blank book. The books that it will accept are as follows: These blank books can, in turn, be used at a workbench to create one skill book of each type. The player will need to acquire the recipe holotape (which are single-use items) for the skill book they wish to assemble, as well as 25 blank books and two bottles of wonderglue. The mulching upgrade allows the Book Chute to breakdown any type of clipboard into 1 duct tape and 1 scrap metal. It can also breakdown pencils into 5 lead and 1 scrap metal for each turned in. The four clipboard types it accepts include: * Clipboards * Earnings clipboards * Finance clipboards * Medical clipboards Inventory Notes * Borous, in a pre-recorded message in the X-8 research center, references the Book Chute. Interestingly, he refers it as an "incendiary chute" and notably, both are anti-communists. * If the Courier protests in destroying "relics of the past", the Book Chute will claim to have an 'Indoctrinate Module" planning to be installed, this option was cut though due to budget concerns. * The Book Chute is the only personality that does not have any special greeting nor dialogue after the completion of Old World Blues. * A reliable location to find books is the X-8 research center, over a hundred can be found there. Notable quotes | | | | | | | | – The Courier: – Book Chute: }} Appearances The Book Chute appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Behind the scenes * The character is an amalgam of several concepts from the novel ''Nineteen Eighty-Four'' by George Orwell. The book chute concept is reminiscent of the "memory holes" present within the "Ministry of Truth" where material that contradicts the current government line are placed never to be located again. The character also makes reference to a form of torture used in later parts of the novel ("a cage that fits over your head and a bag full of mole rats."). Another reference is that the personality matrix for the Chute is recovered from House # 101 in Higg's Village. Room 101 is an infamous room in 1984, in which the main character undergoes torture similar to what the chute describes with such vigor. It also references using the blank books to keep a journal, something the main character of Nineteen Eighty-Four does. * The model number is a reference to Ray Bradbury's ''Fahrenheit 451'', which when converted into metric is 232.7 Celsius. The book presents a future American society where books are outlawed and "firemen" burn any that are found. * In The Venture Bros. episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic," Dean Venture declares that penguins have a gland above their eyes that converts salt water to fresh water. The Book Chute paraphrases this, confusing penguins for communists. This is itself a reference to the Supraorbital gland which does not directly produce fresh water but removes excess salt from the bird's bloodstream. Category:Old World Blues characters Category:Big MT characters Category:Computer characters Category:Old World Blues robots and computers de:Buchklappe ru:Книгоприёмник uk:Книгоприймач